Episode 7179 (11th May 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Aaron is sceptical about Chas's decision to go on holiday with James. Chas also has some reservations, as she is worried about leaving Aaron with Robert. Finn is suspicious about Emma after he sees her with a photo of him, Ross and Pete as kids having believed she kept the photo in her purse. David is concerned that Alicia is letting Lachlan get to her again. Laurel refuses to listen as Doug berates her for her behaviour yesterday and he despairs when she goes back to bed. Cain warns James not to mess Chas about. Chas struggles to find her passport and texts James to warn him. Lawrence despairs as Chrissie continues to shut Robert out, telling him not to bother turning up for work. Val leaves Chas having second thoughts about the trip when she hears Emma has been bleating about James looking after her. Alicia worries that Belle could be Lachlan's girlfriend and shares her concerns with Lisa. Chas tells James the trip to France is off. Belle denies that she is seeing Lachlan, but Lisa warns her that Lachlan doesn't deserve forgiveness. Alicia asks Harriet if she would be able to find out who Lachlan's new girlfriend is so she can warn her off. Finn accuses Emma of faking the mugging and stealing Chas's passporrt. She denies it but slips up, accidentally revealing to Finn that she was responsible. James is left disappointed as Chas tells him that their relationship is too busy with Emma now on the scene. Harriet refuses to help Alicia as Lachlan's a minor and entitled to anonymity. Marlon tells Ashley that he's convinced Social Services the kids aren't in any danger. He asks him and Doug to step back from Laurel but they're sceptical. Andy encourages Robert to win Chrissie back but when he tries, she's sickened by his arrogance. Laurel locks Doug out and tells him tomorrow she's having the locks changed. Emma is pleased when she overhears James saying Chas won't be joining him in France but Finn tells her he's ashamed. Robert brags to Andy and Victoria that it's only a matter of time before Chrissie takes him back. He's thrown as she walks into the pub and gives him two choices - a formal separation agreement or a legal divorce in eight months time on the condition that he stay away from her and Lachlan until then. Alicia takes matters into her own hands and spreads word on her social media page that Lachlan is a sex offender and not to be trusted. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *James Barton - Bill Ward *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *David's *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Office Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes